


1 - Floresta Da Morte

by Moonalize_San



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Umino Iruka, POV Hatake Kakashi, POV Umino Iruka, Umino Iruka-centric
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonalize_San/pseuds/Moonalize_San
Summary: Não é segredo para nenhum dos pré-genin que Iruka costuma aceitar desafios duvidosos, então quando o garoto realmente aceita ir na Floresta da Morte, todos temem pela vida do Umino.Quando Iruka aceitou ir na Zona 44, ele pensou que acharia apenas tigres gigantes e cobras, não algo mais obscuro do que ele realmente pensou ser possível.
Relationships: Umino Iruka & Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3
Collections: Fics pelas quais eu morreria, Sorria Para a Câmera





	1 - Floresta Da Morte

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe, desculpe caso esteja ruim, ainda estou aprendendo a utilizar isso, passei sufoco nas configurações, boa leitura.

Todos sabiam que Iruka costumava fazer desafios surreais, desde aprender a andar pela parede a entrar em lugares perigosos. Claro, seu professor protestou diversas vezes quando escutava Aether implicar com o moreno, o provocando e lançando mais um de seus desafios loucos. Em um dia, enquanto o ruivo dava um tempo livre para aqueles que não conseguiram acompanhar sua escrita, uma de suas alunas, Teramaka Inuzuka, o perguntou sobre um campo.

" Passei com meu pai nesta manhã, estavamos caçando a procura de um coelho para o jantar a noite -" Algumas garotas reclamam para Teramaka sobre comer um animal tão docil como aquele, facilmente sendo ignorado pela mesma. "-como eu ia dizendo, fomos caçar. Passamos por um campo com uma enorme cerca, tinha árvores altas e o lugar gritava perigo, eu perguntei pro pai, mas o velho me ignorou. " A menina concluiu, passando o indicador direiro pelo nariz.

" Tenha mais respeito com seu pai, Inuzuka-san, tenho certeza que ele ficará descontente em ouvir isso. " Taiko falou em tom de repreensão, olhando para aluna que ria, sarcasmo pingando.

" E ele faz! E é a melhor parte de provocar o pai, ele fica com aquela carinha seria e rabugento " A Inuzuka fez uma careta, fazendo que todos riem. Taiko suspira, chamando a atenção dos alunos e perguntado se ela queria uma resposta sobre o campo.

" Esse campo, é a Zona de Treinamento 44, mais conhecido pelos Shinobi como Mata Genin, ou, Floresta da Morte, que é mais popular. "

" Oh~, parece assustator, Taiko-Sensei~ " Aether exclamou com falso medo. " Vai, me conta, que tipo de coisas tem lá pra ser chamada de ""FlOrEstA dA MoRtE"" O garoto zombou, alguns alunos rindo da palhaçada.

Suspirando, ele escuta seu outro aluno, Tsumeko Uchiha, responder o acastanhado. " Ele ia seu idiota, até você interromper se achando o bomzão " " Crianças, se acalmem. Esse campo é conhecido como floresta da morte pois inúmeros genins e até chunins morreram lá dentro. " Taiko explicou, apagando o quadro em seguida se sentando na sua cadeira sabendo que nada adiantria continuar com a aula de antes, seria bom pra eles saber. Mas por que teriamos algo de tanto perigo dentro da vila?!?, uma daa garotas perguntou. " Lá é utilizado para um dos testes do exame chunin " Ele deu uma breve explicação sobre o exame em geral, muitos se animando e falando animadamente sobre se promover rapido como chunin. " Existe inúmeras cobras gigantes lá, tigres, sapos, insetos e plantas carnívoras. Não é um lugar que alguém realmente queira passar por muito tempo. "

" Ra!? Eu duvido! Não sem provas, imagens, expecificamente. " Aether grita indignado com aquilo, as últimas palavras sendo faladas enquanto ele observa Iruka olhar alguma coisa curiosamente, uma pequena borboleta roxa e azul voando perto da janela, ele pega a câmera e tira uma foto, flash não era visto e de qualquer modo, a foto ficou perfeita. Mais uma para seu álbum.

Taiko percebe que algo esta errado quando Aether da um sorriso malicioso a Iruka e propõe um desafio.

Ele talvez tenha um ataque cardíaco, só talvez.

__________

Iruka sabe o que pensam dele.

O idiota que aceita os desafios de Aether

Estúpido se jogando pra morte quando ainda tem seus pais o esperando no fim do dia

Apenas um louco por atenção

Um suicida

Ele não era nenhum deles. Ele via aquilo como treinamento, ele aprendeu tão rapidamente a andar em árvores, paredes, na água, tão rapidamente, só por um desafio """besta""". Ele se interessou por animais aos seus 1 ano, depois de Aether-san o desafiar a uma caça aos besouros. - A rivalidade deles vinha desde o berço -. Ele continuou a pegar eles depois, descobrindo que um tinha veneno. Claro, ele ficou no hospital por uns dias, mas quando foi liberado começou a analisar o bixo. Quando ele viu, ele estava interessado em venenos. Uma das consequências foi querer eternizar a beleza daqueles animalzinhos, a compra de uma câmera foi feita. Mas ele acabou esquecendo que seu flash poderia assustar, e ele acabou novamente no hospital por uma mordida de cobra. Ele modificou a câmera junto com Taiko-sensei, fazendo que com o flash não seja visto mas de alguma forma ainda clareando, ele não entendeu bem, mas ele adorou. Ele arremessou kunais, shuriken e senbon elegantemente quando ele é claramente desleixado e animado, apenas porque o desafiaram. É por isso que ele sempre aceita.

Naquela manhã, quando Teramaka se pronunciou, ele não ligou tanto e continuou resolvendo as questões, ele ouvia de fundo caso ele pudesse aproveitar algo. Ele termina suas atividades no meio da conversa, a tempo de ver uma borboleta encantadora, o moreno pega sua câmera, posicionando como um profissional e capturando uma linda imagem da borboleta em movimento, o fato de ela estar em baixo da janela onde a poeira pode ser vista deixou tudo muito encantador, Iruka sorri com o que vê na câmera, apenas para sair do seu rosto quando ele percebe que Aether o chamou.

Ele olhou cuidadosamente para o garoto, vendo ele sorrir ao atrair sua atenção.

" Te desafio a tirar uma foto desses tigres e cobras enormes que Taiko-Sensei tanto fala! " Iruka prende a respiração. Aquilo era um desafio novo, mais perigoso e ele realmente pode morrer...mas...ele terá fotos de animais tão exóticos, ele precisa deles, ele não pode dizer não quando ele pode ter imagens incríveis. Ele olha para seus colegas, olhos pedindo para ele fazer isso e matar a curiosidade deles. Iruka acena a cabeça em positivo. " Ok. "

Ele acha que Taiko-Sensei teria um ataque cardíaco.

__________

Quando Taiko percebe que Iruka esta preste a pular a janela após juntar os materiais numa velocidade incrível - que diabos?! Ele nem conseguiu ver. Talvez ele devesse explorar isso mais tarde, se ele voltar vivo - ele parte atras do aluno, segurando seu tornozelo apenas para lever um chute no nariz com o pé livre, ele não recua mas segura mais forte, puxando o aluno bruscamente. Quando ele esta preste a repreender o aluno, tudo que ele vê é o espantalho que ficava no fundo da classe.

" Que diabos?!? Ele pode usar o Jutsu de Substituição?? " O grito de Taiko ecoa pela sala.

Bem, ele acha que terá que fazer uma visitinha ao Hokage, eles não precisam de uma criança de 6 anos lá dentro.

__________

Itachi para um pouco de escrever quando escuta o grito da sala ao lado, ele olha para a janela e vê um garotinho moreno e fofo passar correndo rindo um pouco.

Ele não sabe por que, mas ele quer mais informações sobre ele.

__________

Iruka sabe exatamente onde o campo é, não pergunte, história pra outro dia. Ele passou em sua casa, agradecendo seus pais terem tido uma missão Rank S. ANBU né? O que ele pode fazer. Ele pega algumas kunais e sebons envenenadas, além de shuriken e papel bomba escondidos dele por genjutsu. Ele sente pena dos seus pais, ele consegue facilmente setir quando esta preso num. Ele pega algumas comidas e as sela num pegarminho que foi guardado na mochila marrom claro, suprimentos médicos se necessário e uma câmera reserva, ele mexe em uns livros na prateleira, o suficiente para um cair aleatoriamente.

" Como sobreviver à floresta da morte. " Ele lê calmamente o título, sorrindo em seguida.

Ele parte logo em seguida, um Jounin e Chunin aparecendo no local minutos depois.

" Temo que ele já esteja lá, Taiko-San disse que ele mostrou ser bem rapido quando fugiu." 

" Maa senpai, vamos pegar esse ratinho antes que os gatos daquela floresta o comam. " 

" Você pode por favor parar com esse lance de lixo, rato, gato, cão pássaro?? "

" Não peça coisas difíceis."

Eles armam as armadilhas novamente e saem.

__________

Iruka encara a grande grade, ele olha para os dois lados antes de escalar o local e pular, caindo perfeitamente e sem ferimentos. Ele pega o livro e adentra mais um pouco a floresta. Se escondendo em uma grande folha, ele abre o objeto. Ele lê, se interessando e aumentando a velocidade de leitura. Ele descobre onde normalmente os bixos estão, um pouco da fauna do lugar e quando ele acha que é necessário, ele começa a se mover para perto do barulho de água. Os tigres tem o costume de vir ao local para beber água em um horário próximo, seria perfeito. Ele sobe facilmente na árvore com o chakra, diminuindo o mesmo ao tamanho de uma lagartixa. Ele espera e espera por duas horas, o tempo foi o suficiente para terminar se ler o livro e ele arquivar tudo, quando três tigres e 4 filhotes apareceram, o tigre de pelo laranja parecia estar mancando, enquanto os pequenos grunhiam. Iruka analisa mais um pouco, chegando a conclusão de que ele ou ela esta ferido.

Ele tem que ajudar.

Claro, é perigoso e ele corre o risco de ficar com marcas de garra? Sim. Mas ele esta contando que ocorra o contrário. Ele desce da árvore, chamando a atenção de todos os animais ferozes, os mais velhos começam a rosnar, enquanto os mais novos corriam para trás. " Eu só quero fazer o bem, vejo que ele, ela, esta machucado. " Iruka levantou as mãos em paz, se aproximando lentamente, ele manda chakra para os pés e atravessa o rio. Ele ganha um pouco de confiança dos animais, que finalmente o deixam passar. Ele não é um veterinário mas estudou rasamente o assunto, ele pega os medicamentos em sua mochila e faz seu trabalho.

_________

Kakashi conheceu Iruka quando o garoto tinha 5 anos, mais ou menos um ano atrás quando ele tinha 7. Ele se atraiu pelo garoro de um modo que ele pensou que não era capaz, e quando viu já estava apegado ao garotinho. Ele viu o quanto ele se ferrou com os desafios e se desanimou com os comentários dos shinobis sobre como ele era burro de aceitar desafios tão idiotas e perigosos.

Kakashi não via assim;

Ele viu por baixo dos desafios, o quanto o menino progrediu e se perguntarem a ele, Kakashi tem certeza que ele pode vencer facilmente um Genin e um Chunin, com apenas um pouco mais de dificuldade, o garoto era um prodígio por si só. Ele tentou não rir quando o Sandaime o notificou que Ruka estava lá dentro, o garoto deve estar fazendo amizade com os tigres e as cobras, e ele não estava brincando, Umino era ótimo com animais e os entendia quase totalmente. E ele não esta preocupado com a segurança da criança, não por agora, mas ele consegue sentir o chakra de Danzou em algum lugar.

Ele segue a localização das ondas de chakras quentes e calmas de Iruka, alcançando o garoto rapidamente junto com Minato, ele ri quando ele esta tirando uma foto dos animais mais perto do que é considerado seguro. O garoto se despede dos tigres enquanto eles rapidamente fogem dos dois grandes chakras que estavam perto.

" Que saco! Pensei que Sandaime-sama demoraria mais para enviar alguém "

" Maa, maa, pegamos o ratinho."

__________

Iruka continuou andando, tirando fotos do lugar quando parecia que ficariam boas. Ele põe uma mão em uma árvore grande e velha, deixando seu chakra se despejar ali,ele procura pela floresta e sentindo os animais e plantas, ele finalmente encontra as cobras em um lugar perto.

Ele continua a ignorar os dois shinobis andando atrás dele, continuando a caminhar pela floresta, ele olha novamente o sol e vê que esta perto de se por, o que não era bom já que ele não prentendia passar mais do que cinco horas no lugar. Umino acha as cobras minutos depois, ele sobe numa árvore silenciosamente e se posiciona. O leve clic quase inaudível sai, enquanto o menino tira 10 fotos do animal escarlate. Ele nunca viu uma cobra tão vermelha, ele se pergunta como seria seu mecanismo de defesa.

Um grito infantil ecoa pelo lugar e Iruka franze a testa. Ele desse rapidamente a alta árvore e olha para os mais velhos. " Devemos conferir? " perguntou incerto, ele planejava sair desse lugar o mais rápido possível, antes que a noite caísse. " Sim, esta criança pode estar perdida. Veio do norte vamos lá" Minato disse, antes de começar a correr.

. . .

Iruka tropeça nas folhas e cai.

Kakashi quase quer rir mas ele se segurou, ele estava indo ajudar o garotinho quando ele exclama em choque.Quando Kakashi vai ver é uma tampa;

Túneis subterrâneos.

. . .

Umino Iruka já viu sangue, sim, ele já viu em seus pais e em si mesmo, mas ele nunca tinha visto isto. Ele continuou segurando a vontade de vomitar enquanto tirava foto da sala, que antes trancada foi aberta por um grampo de cabelo (ele não pensou que funcionaria aqui igual na sala dos professores) os corpos infatis estavam presos nas paredes enquanto seus donos choravam, nunca levantando a voz a pedido do ninja mascarado.

" Nos vamos salvar vocês! Aguente firme." Iruka sussurrou antes de sair silenciosamente pela sala.

__________

Minato estava furioso, ele tem que fazer um grande esforço para ficar invisível. Ele continua a tirar fotos de Danzou com a câmera reserva de Umino, a raiva espreitando. Ele para quando a câmera começa a voltar a fazer clic, o tempo acabou.

Ele se teletransporta para Umino que estava em posse de sua kunai especial, logo segurando o garoto provavelmente traumatizado, indo para Kakashi. Ele pega os dois e logo se teletransporta para onde sua kunai estava a bons anos.

A sala do Hokage.

__________

Sarutobi olhou mais uma vez as fotos que recebeu a quase um mês. Ele já havia ganhado várias outras de Hatake, Namikaze e os ANBU mais fiéis, que buscavam mais e mais informações sobre Danzou. Ele achou tanta coisa e ele se sente um tolo por nunca ter duvidado dos meios do colega de proteger Konoha. Quando Minato e Kakashi aparecem em sua sala, seu tom esta frio e serio.

" Eu tenho uma missão Rank S para vocês."

" Assassinato? "

" Assassinato "

" Maa, maa, hoje é dia do gato ser caçado após tanto ir atrás dos pequenos ratos."

_______

Taiko olhou mais uma vez o aluno quieto, que escrevia 50% mais rapido que o normal, ele se pergunta o que derrepente motivo o último aluno a subir no rank, as provas do final de trimestre esta chegando.

________

Aether olhou mais uma vez as fotos admirado, ele não fazia ideia de como o perdedor as conseguiu, mas ele amou.

Ele acha que já esta na hora de fazer novos desafios.

" Ei! Umino-baka, te desafio a ter uma pontuação maior que a minha em tudo!. " Ele sorriu arrogante, ele tinha as melhores notas da sua turma e Iruka era o pior, ele se deliciaria com a expressão de frustração do menino no fim do mês.

Esse jogo tava no papo, ele ganharia um dos vidros de veneno do idiota.

__________

**Author's Note:**

> Me desculpe se o final esteja um lixo? 
> 
> Eu não sei se você, meu caro gafanhoto, percebeu o 1 na frente do título mas sim, tem um 1. Isso é devido ao fato de que isso será uma serie de One-Shots que se passa nesse mundo que criei, que podem ou não fazer conexões umas com as outras! Essa no caso é a primeira. As histórias focarão ou em Iruka ou time kakashi, mas a sempre exceções desde que planejo por Itachi. Caso você não entenda algo, não se preocupe, como a relação entre Aether e Iruka, e não, eles não são amigos nem rivais.
> 
> Eu vou fazer uma lista de leitura e vou colocar todas as histórias lá, caso queira saber mais sobre esse mundo.
> 
> Tenha um bom horário que esta lendo.


End file.
